Jinga Mikage
Jinga Mikage is the reborn version of Fallen Knight Jinga and the main protagonist of Fang of God: JINGA. After the events of Fang of God, he was defeated by Messiah and was reborn as a man of light conflicted with his past darkness in the events of Jinga within the Ryūga-verse. The corrupted Jinga would return and struggle with Jinga Mikage for supremacy for the same body; his dark counter-part destroyed him and returned to the living. Personality & Character Jinga Mikage is the reincarnation of the fallen knight Jinga (who was defeated by Ryūga Dōgai-Golden Knight Garo). After Garo sealed Jinga away, he fought Messiah in the Makai Realm and was defeated. His spirit floated in the darkness before reincarnated into the Mikage family (a clan of Makai practitioners) and became a Makai Knight. Physically, he is identical to his past life, possessing the same gray-white hair despite being a man in his 30s. He has no memories of his past life and it is suggested that his personality resembles that of his past life as a Makai Knight before his fall from grace. In this life, Jinga becomes a talented knight under the title Roze and helps train his little brother, Tōma, to become a knight as well. Jinga's new life is soon marred by tragedy. His father was turned into a Horror and killed his mother, forcing Jinga to slay his dad in front of Tōma. Suffering from a form of PTSD, he is often plagued by nightmares of the event and visions of his slain parents. This had a corrosive effect on him as a person and his duty as a knight. As noted by his Makai Priestess partner, Fūsa, Jinga is a capable Makai Knight, yet he is often held back by his emotional trauma, especially when it comes to the subjects of family and parents. Unknown to Jinga, his dark past-self remains within. When the Horror Padeena bit Jinga, it caused physical changes within him. It brought back the dark persona of Jinga and gave him the ability to free people from horror possession. However, it was a dark plan hatched by Amily. As Jinga explored his new ability, this controversial power brought criticism by the Makai Order and Jinga began to associate his power as a miracle. Jinga began to believe that his life tragedies granted him the power to save others, making him a savior to humanity. Unfortunately, that power was still under the order's scrutiny and it angered Jinga that people didn't believe in his miraculous power. The new power brought pressure to Jinga to save as many people as he could. However, Jinga didn't realize his dark persona started to take over. In moments of privacy, the corrupted Jinga would take control and kill those that would get in his way or offended him. Although Jinga Mikage suffered memory gaps, dark visions, and behavioral issues, both him and Fūsa ignored the signs, believing it was stress. As the order began to impose upon him and his family, Jinga began to desperately believe he was a savior and not a threat; he opposed the order for judging him. Eventually, the original Jinga revealed himself and exposed the "miraculous power" as something he gave to Jinga Mikage to help him extend the life of horrors so that he could devour them with a better taste. When Jinga revealed the freed victims are still possessed and caused even greater harm to humanity (coupled with Tōma's hatred of him for killing Fūsa, Jinga's mind was shattered and couldn't resist anymore. The original Jinga destroyed Jinga Mikage and now fully controls his new body, ready to cause havoc and mayhem along with Amily in the human realm. Skills & Abilities * Makai Knight Training: ?. * Horror Suppression: Upon receiving a bite from the Horror Padeena, Jinga underwent a form of mutation that seemingly gives him the ability to release Horror possession after slaying them in combat. In reality, it brought was forth the original Jinga and this new power is actually a ruse. Its true power is to temporarily suppress Horrors from the victims. This would allow darkness to quietly prevail as Jinga Mikage and the Makai Order thought these people were saved, but would eventually return to their corrupted state and feed on more victims. This would increase the powers of the Horrors and give the dark Jinga a chance to feed upon more powerful horrors and possibly get a worthy challenge in combat. Tools & Weapons *'Makai Blade': Jinga's Makai blade which interestingly looks more like the tainted version of his past life's sword as opposed to its original form, hinting that they might be one and the same. **'Roze Armor': A gray and red Makai Armor in possession of Jinga in events of Fang of God: JINGA. Because of its resemblance to his past self's Demon Beast Exoskeleton, it also implied to once in his past self's possession prior to his fall to the darkness as well. He summons this by twisting his Makai Blade around him, drawing two parallel circles (one above his head and another at the ground) connected by two spirals. These two circles combine as the Makai Armor appears and equips on him, completing the transformation. *'Alva': Jinga's ring-type Madōgu. *'Madō Lighter': ?. History Origins TBA Relationships TBA Pics Gallery Jinga in Fang of God - Jinga.jpg Alva 1.jpg Jinga & Koyuri 1.jpg Jinga & Koyuri 2.jpg Jinga & Koyuri Death 1.jpg Jinga & Koyuri Death 2.jpg KnK Jinga 1.jpg Jinga & Mizuto Deathmatch.jpg Jinga Horror Check gif.gif Jinga to Roze gif.gif Jinga Mikage 01.jpg Notes & Trivia TBA Articles & References TBA External Links TBA Category:Makai Knight Category:Gray Knight Category:Fallen Makai Category:Fallen Makai Knight